


Birthday Boning

by Admin Cock (Admin_Cock)



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Birthday Spanking, Blindfolds, Chains, Eventual Sex, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Other, Rope Bondage, Shibari, Suspension, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-03 05:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10960218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Admin_Cock/pseuds/Admin%20Cock
Summary: Your birthday is nearing and Murdoc has something in store for you!





	1. PART ONE

Your birthday was coming up soon, and you were pretty excited, to say the least. It was obvious that Murdoc knew about your birthday, and with all the packages he had been hiding from you, it was clear he had something special planned. Every time the postman would drop something off, you’d impishly pester Murdoc as he rushed to hide away the box. You couldn’t help but giggle every time it happened, but now that it was the day before your birthday, you couldn’t help but feel antsy. Your foot had been tapping all day, ready to release all your pent-up excitement. The day had been normal enough, but that was ruined once the doorbell rang. A loud thud that sounded similar to a person rolling down the stairs came from behind you, and you couldn’t help but wince. Murdoc’s voice quickly sounded as he ran past, his boots squealing on the tile floor as he quickly turned the corner. “I got it, I got it!”

Curiosity got the best of you and you rushed after Murdoc, wanting to see what had him in such a hurry. You didn’t want to make it obvious that you were watching him, so you peeked around the corner while he answered the door. After noticing the postman, you were ready to go back to your own business, when you saw the biggest box yet come through the door. Your eyes widened and your jaw dropped as you watched Murdoc start to carry the package upstairs. Now you were definitely excited for your birthday.

The following day was full of smiles and laughter. The band had thrown together a little birthday party and Russel baked you a cake. Everyone had gotten you presents. Russel got you a coupon to the local high class spa and salon, 2D got you some new records and CDs he had seen you eyeing at the music shop, and Noodle got you a brand-new outfit, accessories and shoes included. Murdoc was grinning the entire time, but you didn’t receive anything from him. You decided not to bring it up, and enjoyed the rest of your day.

Later that evening, once everyone had passed out on the couch in front of some cheesy movie, Murdoc nudged your side and leaned close to your ear. “It’s time for my present, darling.” You were admittedly feeling a little tired, the movie and being cuddled between Russel and Murdoc drawing you into sleep, but his simple statement had you wide again and practically bouncing from giddiness. Murdoc smiled and took your hand, pressing a finger to his lips in a motion to stay quiet and he pulled you upstairs to his room. As Murdoc pushed his door open he tugged at your hand, pulling you into his chest with a soft chuckle. After admired your surprised face for a moment he leaned in and kissed you, causing your eyes to flutter shut. A happy sound rose from your chest, curling your free arm around Murdoc as he simultaneously kissed you and locked the door behind him.

When he pulled away, you chased after his lips with a whine, having been craving his affection all day, but he simply held you back. “Patience, love. I’ve got something much better in store for you.” You couldn’t help but give him a quizzical look, to which he responded with a grin. Releasing your hand and placing his hands on your shoulders, he urged you to turn around, your eye widening and heart dropping into your gut when you saw his birthday surprise. Bolted into the ceiling was a steel hanging apparatus, complete with assorted chains and black ropes lying to the side, ready for you to be tied up. The room was lit with dozens of candles, a few sitting close to what appeared to be a blindfold, ball gag, handcuffs, and an impression paddle with three heart symbols cut out of it. You were frozen, your eyes wide in bewilderment and your face burning with a bright red blush. Murdoc’s hands massaged your shoulders a bit as he leaned in the growl in your ear. “Happy birthday, love.”

Your clothes were quickly removed and Murdoc had bound you in an intricate shibari using deep obsidian ropes. Your ankles and wrists were bound with reinforced cuffs, which Murdoc attached chains to and then attached the chains to the suspension apparatus hanging in the center of the room. Your gaze lifted to look at the chains holding you to the ceiling when Murdoc’s hands pulled your face back down to look at him. His hands reached around your head and before you could say anything, a ball gag was placed between your lips. Your brows lifted in surprise, Murdoc nodding in satisfaction at the sound of the gag locking shut before stepping away. “Now then, let’s begin the birthday celebrations, shall we?”


	2. PART TWO

To say you were turned on right now would be an understatement. You were so excited and horny it felt as if lava was flowing through your veins. Bound and gagged, you watched Murdoc give you a strip tease before stepping in closer to you. He lifted a hand to grip your chin, tilting your head side to side, as if admiring your neck. Murdoc has certainly done his research and paid a hefty price for his equipment, because you couldn’t move an inch in your current situation. You were so tightly and perfectly bound you couldn’t even rub your thighs together.

Your thoughts were brought back to the man before you when he gave a low chuckle. “Now then, it’s your birthday after all, so what would you like me to do first?” You raised your eyebrows in surprise, ready to give him an eager response, when it struck you that he had placed a gag in your mouth. You gave a muffled sound of annoyance and furrowed your brows at him, huffing through your nose when he laughed. “No requests? Alright then. In that case I suppose I’ll just help myself.”

At Murdoc’s statement, your heart began to race, images of what he had in store for you flooding your mind. Murdoc could be quite the unpredictable lover when he wanted, and this entire situation was unpredictable. You held your breath as Murdoc reached out to you with both hands, only allowing yourself air when his fingertips finally brushed over your stomach. He wasn’t doing anything sexual yet, he just seemed to be exploring you for the time being. His fingertips danced over the sensitive skin of your stomach, drawing circles around your bellybutton with a single finger, tracing each of your stretch marks one by one, memorizing every inch of your skin as if this would be the last time he’d see you. You watched him as best you could from the angle you have, your heart skipping beats now and then and your breathing slightly shaky at the thought of him pouncing at any moment. You thought he was just going to admire you for a while, until his touch started moving upwards towards your chest. You heart was really racing now and you silently hoped Murdoc couldn’t feel it.

As his hand moved upwards, Murdoc could help but admire how your chest rose and fell with each breath and the slight vibration beneath his fingers from the air rushing through your lungs. You were a work of art. You belonged in a museum. You were perfect. He didn’t focus too much on his sappy thoughts when he hard you release a muffled gasp. He looked at you from under his bangs and smirked, grabbing your nipples between forefinger and thumb to watch how you threw your head back and attempted to whine through the gag. The sight made him snicker, his gaze lowering back to your chest as he fiddled with your nipples like knobs on a car radio. The chains holding you up clinked together as you clenched your fists and wiggled your wrists, Murdoc’s tantalizing touch driving you mad.

Murdoc twisted your nipples a few more times, giving them one final flick before he decided to move on to something else. When Murdoc stepped away, you snapped your head forward again and gave an indignant noise, causing Murdoc to laugh as he stepped around to your side. “Well then, if you’re going to behave like that, I suppose I’ll have to punish you.” Your eyes widened, your heart ready to burst from your chest as Murdoc starting adjusting the chains bound to your wrists and ankles. Suddenly, your hanging position changed, and you were positioned with your stomach towards the floor, head lowered and your ass tilted higher in the air. Murdoc has also made sure your arms were now behind your back and your knees were slightly bend as if trying to press your feet into your back. You tried to rotate your shoulders to get more comfortable, but only ended up growling out of frustration due to your restriction of movement.

While you were trying to get your arms more comfortable, Murdoc has gone over and grabbed the impression paddle, now gently tapping it against his hand as he stood by your side once more. He said not a word, instead placing the leather paddle against your bare bottom and rubbing it slowly. That certainly made you stop moving. You gave a soft noise to Murdoc, as if to question what he was going to do, but your only response was a swift and hard smack across the ass. Your eyes snapped shut and you moaned as loudly as you could through the gag, the sting of the leather paddle making you drool. You barely noticed the difference from where the cutouts where, but you were certain that would change in a bit. “That was just a little taste, darling. I’m going to keep spanking you until you’re a whimpering and shivering mess.” AT Murdoc’s words, your heart dropped. He knew how old you were turning today, but of course he wouldn’t be one to settle for the “traditional” birthday spankings. You could only clench your fists and prepare for the long chain of hits.

_Smack._

“One.”

_Smack._

“Two.”

This continued on for quite some time, Murdoc eventually reaching one hundred before he finally stopped. By this point your face was flushed red, drool flooding down your chin from between your lips and the gag, and a perfect impression of three hearts was left on your right butt cheek. You couldn’t even imagine how red you were right now, much less how you were going to bruise. Your knees were quivering, hot and burning arousal pooling in your gut. It was uncertain how much more of this delightful torture you could take. You head hung low as Murdoc placed the paddle back where he had retrieved it from, then returning to stand in front of you with his hands on his hips.

You slowly lifted you head to look up at him from under your eyelashes, his proud grin sending butterflies into your chest. “So, are you going to behave now? I set up this nice birthday present for you. The least I can get is some gratitude.” You nodded at him, causing him to smirk and give a hum of satisfaction. “Good. Now I don’t want any more trouble from you the rest of the night.” You nodded once more before Murdoc started to reach behind your head. You allowed your eyes to half close, not focusing on what he was doing until you heard a lack release and felt the ball gag being gently tugged from your mouth. You gasped a bit as it was pulled away, your breath coming out in soft pants as you drooled excessively. Murdoc set aside the gag before taking a handful of your hair, forcing your gaze up until you were eye to eye with his rock hard length.

Your eyes widened once more as he stepped closer, licking your lips instinctually as you knew what he was going to ask of you. A simple one word command. “Suck.” You eagerly parted your lips and wrapped them around the head of his length, gaining a small sense of pride of the pleasured groan he released. You closed your eyes, allowing yourself to focus on the task at hand. Once Murdoc knew that you were eager to please, he allowed his grip on your hair to loosen, thrusting his hips slightly and allowing you to do all the work. You moaned softly around Murdoc’s length, your tongue pressing against the large vein on the underside. You were hoping Murdoc would keep it at this smooth and steady place, but he had other plans. Placing his hands on either side of your face, he thrusted forward and shaved his entire length down your throat, grinning at the surprised choking sound you released.

You knew Murdoc wouldn’t stop until he was satisfied, so you did your best to breathe through your nose while Murdoc mouth fucked you. Your nose pressed into his dark pubes with every thrust forward. You could tell he was enjoying himself with how loudly he was groaning and how tightly he was holding your head and you took pride in being able to do that, but your pride was stripped form you when he pulled himself from your mouth. Your eyes snapped open again and you panted harshly, taking large gasps of air. “Good job, love, but let’s not finish me off too soon.” You raised a brow, curious as to what other plans Murdoc had in mind as he walked behind you to adjust the chains again.

After a few moments, your feet were back on solid ground, your chains removed but your wrists still bound together with cuffs. You took a second to get the feeling back in your legs before Murdoc lifted you into his arms and threw you onto his bed, the numerous pillows and silk sheets cushioning your fall. You watched as Murdoc closed all the curtains in his room and turned off the lights, only the dozens of candles illuminated you and the bed. You squirmed anxiously amongst the sheets, watching as Murdoc’s form became more visible as he stalked towards you. Eventually he was hovering over you, a wild grin on his lips and a hand pressed into the pillows beside your head. You swallowed loudly as he grabbed onto your cuffs, lifting them and attaching you to a hook on the headboard before sitting back on his knees.

The two of you sat in silence for a moment, Murdoc admiring your every curve and angle, licking his lips at how soft and tantalizing your skin looked. You only panted quietly, not daring to move in fear of being punished again, and your ass already stung enough. Murdoc seemed to snap back into reality and leaned over to retrieve a dark strip of cloth, leaning over you again to tie it around your eyes like a blindfold. Your heart was racing, your remaining senses heightened at the loss of your vision. You wiggled your hips a bit, your nerves getting the best of you and your need to be fucked starting to get out of hand. You froze when Murdoc was suddenly next to your head, his lips brushing against your ear as he spoke in a raspy whisper. “Be still. We wouldn’t want to make a mess, now would we?”

Before you could fully register what Murdoc has said, you gasped out loud as a hot sensation hit your chest. Beside you Murdoc chuckled, amused with your reaction. You keened loudly, like a dog in heat, before another hot drop hit your skin. It took a moment of thought before you realized what Murdoc was doing. He was dripping wax onto you. That thought settled in your mind as Murdoc rapid fired three hot drops of wax down the center of your chest, your body twitching with each one. Now that you knew what was happening, the wax seemed to burn a little less, but every once in a while, Murdoc would drip a particularly large drop of wax and you’d be taken off guard, your back arching and whining loudly. The fact that Murdoc had blindfolded you to heighten your senses made it even worse. After about several minutes of wax dripping, Murdoc finally stopped, stepping aside to place the candle elsewhere while your body twitched and from the cooling wax. Your arousal has twisted itself into your gut like a giant python, and you were ready to get on your knees and beg to be relieved. Murdoc returned and gently removed your blindfold, staring at you with a pleased grin. “So...any requests now?”

You tugged aggressively at your cuffs, shaking the headboard above you as you began to beg. “Please fuck me! Please! I’m begging you! I’ll do anything! I’ll worship the ground you walk on just let me cum!” Murdoc laughed heartily at your begging, leaning in to kiss you sweetly to silence you. “It’s your birthday, darling. _I_ should be worshipping _you_. Your birthday wish is my command.” Wish that, Murdoc placed himself between your thighs, grabbing you behind the knees and lifting your legs to get a better view of your needy sex. You were too horny to be embarrassed at this point, instead opting to wiggle a bit in hopes of getting him to fuck you faster. Murdoc chuckled a bit and adjusted his position between your legs before lowering you enough to press against the head of his cock. You threw your head back and whined, clenching your fists from impatience, ready to start shouting at the top of your lungs for Murdoc to fuck you until the bed broke.

It seemed he heard your silent wish, and suddenly Murdoc’s throbbing length was fully sheathed within you, drawing a loud and pleasured groan from both of you. You didn’t even have time to start demanding him to pound you, much less to adjust entirely, before he gripped your hips in both hands and began a hard and furious pace that felt like it was moving the entire house off its foundation. You tossed your head side to side, moaning and keening like a wild dog in heat, Murdoc growling above you like some sort of deranged sex demon. You knew with the current pace and horny you both were, this wasn’t going to last long, but with how good it felt right now you couldn’t have cared less.

When Murdoc decided to lift one of your legs and throw it over his shoulder, you couldn’t have been more happy. The new angle and deeper thrusts sent you directly to Cloud 9 and there was no way in hell that you were coming down. In this position it only took Murdoc a few more sloppy thrusts before you were both thrown over the precipice of bliss. The release was so much for you that you blacked out for a moment, only returning to consciousness when you felt Murdoc slip out of you and lift both your legs. With blurry vision, you did your best to focus on Murdoc between your legs. Both your legs were draped over his shoulders and he was leaning in to do something you couldn’t see. You furrowed your brows in confusion until you felt his long tongue swipe across your entrance, tossing your head back and whimpering in pleasure.

You allowed Murdoc to lap at you, cleaning up the mess from your combined orgasms, and bringing you to another one in the process. Once finished, he pulled away with a pleased sigh, putting your legs down before climbing up beside you. With gentle movements he unhooked you from the headboard and removed your cuffs, allowing you to drop your arms and relax. Murdoc tossed the cuffs aside before flopping down next to you, draping an arm over you lazily and nuzzling against you. A few gentle kisses were placed on whatever exposed skin he could reach, drawing a pleased sound from you. You loved how tender Murdoc could be after sex, and after what you had just gone through, you were definitely appreciative. You nuzzled against him as best you could, giving out a mumbled “Thank you” that caused Murdoc to hum lovingly. “You’re welcome, love. Happy birthday.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was a birthday request from one of the followers at imagine-murdoc.tumblr.com


End file.
